Ailata International
by theshortcanadian97
Summary: Lovina and Feliciana are forced to pack their things and move to Canada, where they are enrolled in an international bording school called Ailata International.
1. The flight

I stare dejectedly out the window of the plane, watching my city grow smaller and smaller below me. My sister's sitting at the window, making excited little "vee" noises every few seconds, watching our lives fade behind us with a huge grin on her face. I can't believe it's only been two weeks since my idiot of a grandfather came home, shouting that we were going on an adventure – an adventure that consisted of leaving everything that I'd ever known, moving to _Canada _of all places, and enrolling in an international school in the middle of February. And then he gave my sister and I two weeks to pack up and say goodbye to our friends (not that I had any anyway) before shoving us onto this plane with him.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Lovina Vargas, and I'm 16 years old. My sister, Feliciana, and I have lived with my grandfather since she was 5 and I was 6. Our parents were killed in a fire that completely consumed our house – it's a miracle the two of us managed to survive. My sister can't remember anything of it, but I can – I haven't been able to go near fire since.

Since then we've been living with my ridiculously young-looking grandfather (seriously, he's been mistaken for our _dad_ before.) in Rome.

Oh yeah, we're Italian. Guess I forgot to mention that. The kids in this school will probably make fun of my accent too. Great.

Feliciana won't have a problem fitting in. She's constantly smiling, she's friendly, pretty, talented… everything about her attracts people. She'll make friends in no time. Me on the other hand… I'm constantly scowling, I swear, I'm not nearly as pretty, and I mess up everything I try. It's no wonder everyone at my old school hated me.

I look out the window again. According to the map on the little screen in front of me, we're just passing over Spain right now. Stupid country. Never liked it.

I sit back in my chair and sigh. Still another six hours until we land in Ottawa. And I don't have anything to do other than listen to my sister rant about how amazing pasta is. Great. This is going to be a long flight.

Oh well. May as well enjoy it. It's one of my last few cold-free hours.


	2. Welcome to Insanity

**Chapter 2 – Feliciana**

Hey there! I realize I haven't updated this in a while. Well actually in like two or three years, but I'm hoping to get back into it and hopefully start updating regularly. I'm really sorry to anyone who read the first chapter years ago and liked it, I promise I won't leave you hanging for that long again. I will definitely finish this story eventually, so don't give up on it!

The chapters will alternate between Feliciana and Lovina's point of view, since they will be in different grades and I want to give a perspective on each of them. Please point out any mistakes you see or ways you think I could improve the story, or even suggestions for how you think the story should go. All reviews are appreciated :D

Vee...Vee... Vee...

I was so excited! Me and my big sister and my grandpa were moving to Canada and me and Lovi were going to a huuuuuge school and I was really sad at first because I had to leave all my friends but I couldn't wait to make new friends even though Lovi was really grumpy but Lovi's _always_ grumpy and oh look, a kitty! Hello Mr. Kitty! Aw, you're so cute! Yes you are! Who's the cutest little kitty in the whole wide wor-ow! Loviiiiii... that hurt...

...Vee... sorry, I guess I started rambling, didn't I? Lovi says that I do that a lot... vee... I was supposed to tell you about me and my sister, but that kitty was so cute... vee...

My name is Feliciana, but that's reeeaaally long and hard to say, so you can call me Feli! Me and my big sister are going to tell you the story of our new school and all the fun stuff that happened there! I'm so excited! It's a really fun story, I'm sure you'll love it. So... where did Lovi end off? Oh yeah, that's right! We were on the plane!

When we landed in the Ottawa airport at 5:00 (after a really, _really _long flight, vee...) Lovi was grumbling about something, and the only word that me and grandpa could hear was 'hungry', so grandpa called a taxi and after we found it (the airport was really big and confusing and we went out the wrong exit at first ~) we all went to this little Italian restaurant called La Dolce Vita and they had really good pasta... vee... pasta...

"Ow! Loviiii... stop hitting me... that hurt..."

"Lovi, sweetie, don't hit your sister, okay?" ~

Vee... that was grandpa. He's driving us to our new school! It's a boarding school, called Alala or something like that, and it's in the middle of nowhere, near a little town called... Perch? Or maybe Purr, like a cat? I can't remember. Me and Lovi are going to live at the school, and Grandpa's going to live in Ottawa! When he told us that, I got really sad, because he'll be so far away, and I've never lived all by myself before! But then Lovi told me that we could still visit him on weekends, and that I shouldn't cry, and besides, I won't be alone because she'll be there too! Vee... Lovi can be so nice when she wants to! It's too bad that doesn't happen more often...

"Hey Feli, does my shirt look okay? Am I wearing it right?" Lovi looked down at her new uniform nervously, a white collared shirt and green tie under her dark blue blazer with a fancy little emblem on it, and a really pretty dark green skirt. She looked pretty calm, but after living with Lovi for a while I got to know all her expressions. This one said: 'Say anything wrong and I'll throw you out the window'. Vee... I don't want her to throw me out the window...

"Don't worry Lovi, you look really pretty!" I smiled at my sister, giggling. Silly Lovi. She _always _looked pretty.

Lovina sighed and crossed her arms, then turned away from me to stare out the window, a slight scowl on her face. I hoped she wasn't still thinking of throwing me out. That wouldn't be very fun. All of a sudden she sat up straight, and pointed out the window.

"Grandpa, isn't that the school?" She asked, her face turning really pale. Aw, she looked so nervous!

"Yep, that's it!" he responded. "Your new home." I leaned over Lovi's shoulder to try and see our new home too, but the window was too small.

"Lovi, move over! I wanna see it too!"

"No! This is my window! Go look out your own!"

"But Loviiiiiiiiii, I can't see the school out _my_ window! That's why I want to look out yours!"

"Well sucks to be you then. Because this window is all mine!" She threw her arms against the window and glared at me.

"Girls! As lovely as it is to hear your beautiful voices, I'm afraid we're already here!"

Lovi and I both stopped fighting and immediately looked out our windows. Sure enough, grandpa was already pulling up into the parking lot of the school.

I looked up at the school and gasped. It was huge! It was all made out of red brick, and was at least three times the size of me and Lovi's old school. There was a fountain in front where a few kids were talking and laughing, and a few picnic tables on a grassy hill a bit farther back, which looked like it might be a good spot for lunch. Over the big, fancy entranceway were the words 'Ailata International Academy' in giant gold letters, and right over top of them, on the roof, was a flag with a picture of a globe on it.

"Alright girls," grandpa smiled at us as we got out of the car, "I'll just make sure you're settled here before I take off."

I stared around excitedly as we walked through the doorway into our new school. The inside was just as amazing as the outside, with beautiful paintings covering the walls and ceiling, and the words 'Welcome to Ailata International Academy' in bright blue in green letters on a banner across the entrance. There were flags hanging from the ceiling from a whole bunch of different countries. I looked up to see if I could find Italy, but I got dizzy and almost fell on Lovi.

"Hey, watch it airhead, we haven't even been at the school five minutes and you're already falling. Come on, we need to go sign in at the office." Lovi grabbed my arm and started pulling toward a big fancy glass door down the hallway.

"Lovi wait! I have to find Italy! Vee, stop walking so fast!"

"What are you talking about idiot, we're in Canada, not Italy. Now come on, I want to go unpack."

Grandpa was in the office, flirting with the receptionist. When she saw us walk in though, she went a funny shade of red and started stuttering.

"Oh, y-you two must be... um... "She looked down at her papers. "Um... Fe-Felee...Feli..."

"I'm Feliciana!" I said. I didn't understand what was wrong. Did they spell my name wrong on her sheet?

"Right." She said. "Well um... you and... and your sister have been signed in, I have a copy of your schedule, the key to your dorms and a map of the school for each of you in case you get lost." She handed us each some papers and key. "A student has also volunteered to... ugh, where has he gone now?"

"GILBERT!" She yelled _really loud_ over her shoulder, making me jump a little. A really pale boy with a big grin on his face came out from under one of the desks. The woman rolled her eyes and glared at the weird boy. It looked really funny, adults never rolled their eyes.

"As I was saying, Gilbert will be showing you around the school. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask him, though don't expect a straight answer. She sighed and looked back down at her papers, but she seemed to remember something and looked back up at us. "Oh, and Gilbert, if you see Francis, tell him to come see me at lunch. I have to... speak with him." Her eyes narrowed and she looked _really_ scary.

"Yeah yeah, I'll tell him," Gilbert laughed and started walking out the door. Close up I saw that his eyes were actually bright red. "So girlies," he smirked at us. "Welcome to the awesome Ailata Academy. You have the rare fortune of having my awesome self as your guide. Which I totally didn't do just to be able to get into the girls dorms and sneak up on Elizaveta. Not at all.

I looked over and saw Lovi rolling her eyes and texting grandpa. I went up on my toes to see what she was texting just as she hit the send button to see what she sent.

"This place is insane. Get us out. Now."


End file.
